Riverwide
by Sailor Celaeno
Summary: It's a 2xH songfic. Kinda angsty. Don't start complaining about the pairing. If you don't like the pair, but read it anyway, then don't bother me with flames.


Okay, here's another songfic that I wrote. Obviously I don't any of the characters. Nor do I own this song. I think Sheryl Crow was a genius when she wrote this song, just as I like Fiona Apple. This is on "The Globe Sessions". If you don't have it, then get it, or just DL the song from somewhere.  
  
Riverwide  
By Sailor Celaeno  
  
[I spent a year in the mouth of a whale with a flame and a book of signs. You'll never know how hard I've failed. Trying to make up for lost time.]  
  
Hilde couldn't believe it. It was the surprise of her life. It was a "Dear Hilde" letter from Duo. She couldn't stop shaking a little, and she couldn't believe Duo was gone. Her eyes watered with the tears of many days of loneliness that was to come.  
Hilde would never have believed that Duo would do this to her, but he did. She decided that reading this letter again was the best for her. Maybe she could figure out what there was she could do, other than just sit there and cry forever.  
  
Dear Hilde,  
I've got to leave. But I won't be gone forever. I'll return to you. I could never stay away from you for long. I swear that when I get back, I'll never do anything like this again. You've always been with me, and I won't let you be hurt by me......  
  
[Once I believed in things unseen I was blinded by the dark. Out of the multitude to me, he came back and broke my heart.]  
  
Hilde wondered if he was telling the truth, or just saying it to comfort her in a distant way. She continued onward with the letter.  
  
I know you'll be angry with me. You'll be wondering what possessed me to get up at three and leave you with only this letter to keep you company. There are things in the past that follows me, in my heart. I have to let them go first before I can live on with you. I won't expect you to know what I'm talking about. There are things about me that I never told you. I kinda regret not being more open, but then there are things about a guy he can't tell. Just like there are things in a woman's heart that is kept inside of her.  
  
Hilde couldn't help crying again. But it was more for him, than for her. "Why couldn't you let me help you Duo?"  
  
I'm going to L2 for a few days. There's some unfinished business there, and I won't be back until then. I'm going to let go of Shinigami. He's not needed in my life now. I was once Shinigami, and it's time to set him back where he belongs.  
  
Hilde couldn't take it anymore. She just had to chase after him. She was out the door with a small suitcase in an hour, heading towards the airport.  
  
[When the dust in the fields has flown. And the youngest of hearts has grown, and you doubt you'll ever be free, don't bail on me.]  
  
Hilde had asked around and with a little detective work, she managed to follow Duo to this place. "What could he be doing here?" She soon spied him, and was very touched at what she was listening and watching.  
Duo found the rubble that was once Maxwell Church. He had two roses and laid them there. Duo sighed. "I thought when I left this place, I'd be able to live on. I'd hope I could find something better than the bad things that happened here." The breeze fluttered his boat and his braid a little, before he spoke again. "You both taught me a lot. I'll give credit where it's due. Especially you father. You said 'People have to end what they started.' You're right about that. The wars are over, for now at least."  
"Oh Duo..." she whispered to herself. "This was what you came back for?"  
"Well, I'm almost a man now. I'm 18 and I'm still alive. You two always had that faith in me. I don't know how I deserved it, but I guess you weren't wrong about that. You weren't about anything." He smiled a little. "I came back to finish what I started."  
"Finish what you started?" Hilde was a little worried.  
"I've been trying to let go of the doubts that I've had, and the guilt I've had. Father... you weren't stupid. You believed in peace, and you taught it to the end. You were standing for what you believed in." Duo just sighed as he saw on his legs. The dusty ground was hard, but Duo didn't care. He didn't need comfort for what he needed to do.  
Hilde took the time to walk a little closer, but made sure she didn't disturb him. She only wanted to give him the space he needed. "Duo..." she thought to herself.  
Duo looked at the spot that was once the church doors. "Father... It has been 10 years since my last confession..."  
Hilde was touched and decided to leave for a few minutes.  
  
[River is wide and oh so deep, and it winds and winds around. I dream we're happy in my sleep, floating down, and down, and down.]  
  
Duo got up from his spot at the church and began to walk away. "Duo." He turned with surprise to find Hilde standing there.  
"Hilde? What are you...? Why did you come here?" Duo was stunned beyond belief.  
"I wanted to make sure you would come back."  
"I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie, babe."  
Hilde smirked. "I know. But, I was really worried about you. I didn't know what to do. I felt helpless."  
"Helpless?" Duo asked dumbstruck.  
Hilde walked closer to him. "I was worried. I didn't know what I could do to help you out. If something was wrong, I wanted to help you. It would have broken my heart, if I couldn't help you."  
Duo smiled. "Oh Hilde." He stroked her bangs a little. "I see I can count on you."  
"You can count on me for anything at all. I swear it," she looked tenderly at him.  
"Well you know the truth. You know why I came."  
"This must have been a beautiful church once," Hilde replied as she looked around.  
"Yeah," sighed Duo. "Now... I can only see it in my dreams."  
"Dreams?" Hilde mused. "Would you share your dreams with me?"  
  
[And the tide rushes by where we stand. And the earth underneath turns to sand. And we're waiting for someone to see, don't bail on me.]  
  
Duo only frowned slightly. "My dreams? They're just sand on a beach, being washed away."  
Hilde touched his face gently. "Duo?"  
"Hm?"  
"Don't be like that. I'll be here. We'll make dreams together, and those are the things that will stay. Just don't give up on them."  
Duo looked deep into her eyes for a moment. "Make dreams together? You'd do that with me?"  
"Anything for you Duo. We've done a lot together, and I can't just let you fade away."  
  
[Tell ma I loved the man even though I turned and ran. Lovely and fine I could have been laying down in the palm of his hand. Laying down in the palm of his hand, laying down in the palm of his hand. Staying down in the palm of his hand.]  
  
Duo only frowned again. "I'd love to. There's still some things that I have to work out. I need the time to let it all go."  
Hilde also frowned. "I see. You want me to go?"  
"I... well... I didn't mean..." he stuttered.  
Hilde only began crying. "If this is what you need to help you, then I'll let you go and do what you need to. I'll wait for you. Just remember. I'm not here with you, but in your heart. Duo... I will wait for you!" Hilde ran off faster than he could go.  
Duo wanted to run after her, but he knew she was right, and she'd never let him follow her.  
  
It was another two months later. Hilde was still at the salvage shop. Despite what friends said, she didn't want to move on from Duo. Duo still had his things there, and she knew he'd at least come back for that, even if he gave up on his life with her.  
Hilde sighed as she went to bed. The hours went by slowly, and Hilde could barely keep her eyes closed. But as she started to drift away, she could feel a warmth sweeping over her. A gentle voice breathed in her ear. "Hilde..." She opened her eyes to see that Duo was home.  
"Duo?"  
"Sh..." was all he said as he kissed her. Hilde loved him being there and enjoyed the kiss. When they separated, Duo held Hilde in his arms. They talked a little and soon, sleep drifted over them.  
  
[In the morning you wait for the sun, and secretly hope it won't come. But time washes everyone clean, honey now now, don't bail on me.]  
  
Hilde woke up to gentle fingers stroking her hair. "Good morning sunshine."  
"So... it wasn't another dream," she murmured happily. "I wasn't sure when this day would come, but I knew it would."  
"You said, you'd wait for me. And you did."  
"Of course, Duo. I meant everything I said."  
"I wish the day wouldn't start so soon. It's very good to be here with you again."  
"Who said it had to?" she smirked. So the two lovers stayed at home. They never parted from each other that day, and ever again.   



End file.
